


Baby

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy hates his nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a book I read called 'PaperQuake' where the main characters' nickname is the same as Tommy's and she hates it. Also, to further the idea, in 'The Dirt' Vince mentions that Nikki treats Tommy like a baby and Mick also says that Tommy was just a baby when the band started to get big. Now you know where this odd idea came from.

Baby.

Tommy hated his nickname. Hated it with a passion. Really, he was too old to be called it anymore, but Vince, Nikki, and even Mick insisted on calling him that evil word, even after all these years.

It had all started because he was the youngest in the group. Nikki had been the first and only one to call him it, but, gradually, the other two had picked it up until they called him Baby almost as much as they called him Tommy.

And he hated it.

"Baby! Come here!" That was Nikki, calling into the mixing room.

"Don't call me that." he mumbled as he sat down beside the bassist.

"Why? It suits you." Nikki shot him a grin before settling back in his chair.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked, deciding to ignore the last remark.

"Nothing really." Nikki said with a smirk. 

Tommy sighed and stood up. He walked past Nikki's chair only to find himself pulled down onto Nikki's lap.

"You're always gonna be our Baby." Nikki said, before pressing his lips against Tommy's.

He let go of Tommy and Tommy stood up. He mumbled something that Nikki didn't quite catch and wandered out of the room.

He found himself in the kitchen where Vince was seated at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He glanced up briefly.

"Hey Baby." he greeted Tommy.

"Don't call me that." Tommy said automatically. Vince just chuckled.

He pulled out the chair next to him as Tommy poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sit with me." Vince commanded. Tommy sat in the chair.

Vince passed him the comics. Tommy grinned.

After a while, Tommy sat the comics on the table and sat there, just drinking his coffee.

"How come you don't want us to call you Baby anymore? You never used to mind it." Vince folded his section of the paper up and placed it on top of Tommy's.

Tommy pondered the question. 

"I don't know. I just think I'm a bit too old to be called that anymore." he sighed.

"You'll never be too old for us to call you Baby, Baby." Vince leaned down and kissed Tommy before leaving the kitchen.

Another sigh and Tommy was up, wandering the halls of the studio.

Turning down the hall where the bedrooms where, he heard the faint strains of an acoustic guitar. 

_Well, I found Mick._ Tommy thought absently.

Walking further down the hall, he stopped at the last room on the right. The door was slightly ajar, so he pushed open and saw Mick sitting on the bed, strumming his favorite acoustic guitar.

Mick looked up from the strings and saw Tommy. 

"Baby." he nodded towards the place beside him on the bed. 

Tommy sat down and leaned back against the pillows and just listened to Mick play. 

All too soon, the music stopped and Mick looked down at Tommy.

He had drifted off and looked so peaceful that Mick didn't want to disturb him.

He kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sleep tight, Baby."

**After Tommy's nap**

Tommy walked back into the kitchen, intent on getting more coffee. The other three were all sitting around the table, talking about something.

"Don't say it." Tommy warned them.

They exchanged grins and said, "We love you, Baby."

Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you guys too."

 _Maybe the nickname isn't so bad, after all._ Tommy decided.


End file.
